


The Power of Fear

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fighting, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean fears he can't have good things.





	The Power of Fear

It had taken Dean a long time to grown balls to ask her to move into the bunker with him and Sam, but now that he had he couldn’t be happier about his decision.

He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe to his room, your room. She were humming as she unpacked her bags. Dean couldn’t resist teasing her as he looked around his now very cluttered room - filled with boxes and bags.

“Jeez sweetheart, did you bring your entire house here?”

She spun around and Dean could tell that she was fighting to keep the smile off her lips as she scolded him, “a girl needs her stuff!”

He winked at her as he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, “and a man needs his girl.”

Dean kissed her laughter away and smiled as he felt her teasingly hitting his chest in an effort to get him to back off.

“Dean!” he kept his arms around her amused with her struggles, “a girl needs to unpack if a man doesn’t want to live amongst boxes for the rest of his life!”

Dean laughed and held his hands in the air, “alright, alright but no more watching Game of Thrones with Sam. You are starting to creep me out.”

She pulled a face at him and laughed, “well you started it!”

“Did not!” Dean instinctively answered back making her laugh even harder and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched the way her hair was falling out of her braid and the way her eyes sparkled at him. God she was perfect!

“Why don’t you help me?” she suggested before returning her attention to one of the boxes, “I’ll bake you pie tomorrow if we get finished today.”

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, “you had me at pie.”

She laughed and shook her head as he released her and began opening a box, “I don’t know where you want any of this stuff?”

Dean held up her make-up bag and sighed loudly making her bite her lip in an effort not to laugh at him, “well that goes in the bathroom, but why don’t you start with that one?” She said as she pointed at another box, “it’s all clothes so just in the closet.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded relieved that she had taken pity on him and handed him a task he could do without asking her advice every five seconds.

After unpacking in silence for a few minutes Dean suddenly came across something that made his blood freeze.

He looked over his shoulder to check if she was watching him.He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was occupied with one of her bags and putting some stuff in one of his drawers.  Dean quietly returned his attention to his box and the small hex bag in front of him.

He quietly opened it up to make sure it really was what he thought it was and his heart dropped when he saw the bones and other ingredients.

“She was a witch?! How could he not have known?” He thought to himself.

Dean dropped the bag and spun around when he heard her voice behind him. “What?” he asked nervously

“I said do you need some help?” she frowned and stared at him, “are you okay Dean?”

“Yeah… yes. I am peachy,” Dean faked a smile at her and shifted on his feet, “I am just hungry… I could eat a burger… you want something?”

“Dean it is only 10 am!” she exclaimed as she stared at him with wide eyes as he slowly backed out of the room.

“So that’s a no?! Okay I’ll be back as soon as I can I am just gonna check with Sam… and see if he…Nevermind I’ll be back  soon, Y/N.”

Dean rushed down the hallway and to the library in search of his brother. He hoped that Sam would have an explanation for Y/N keeping a hex bag among her clothes. An explanation that didn’t mean she was one of the things he had spent his life hunting.

“Sam!” Dean called through the room and his brother appeared behind one of the shelves, “Hey Dean I thought you and Y/N were spending the day….”

“Sam,” Dean hissed looking over his shoulder making sure she wasn’t standing right behind him, “I think she is a witch!”

Sam looked at Dean with confusion written all over his face, “what? Who?” Sam quickly caught on when Dean sent him a pointed look rather than answering, “Y/N?!” he exclaimed

“Yes, Y/N,” Dean spat at his brother who was now staring at his brother in disbelief, “I found a hex bag in her clothes. Why would she keep it there if she wasn’t…”

Dean couldn’t bare to say the words out loud again so he looked at Sam silently pleading with him to come up with a reason other than the one that kept running through his mind.

“M….. Maybe for protection… Dean I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, “have you asked her?”

“No are you crazy?! We let her into the bunker and the stuff we have here… if she is a… Sam maybe that was her endgame?!” Dean’s mind started racing and Sam sighed loudly.

“I don’t know man! I still think you should go back and talk to her…”he suggested

“Dean?”

Dean spun around at the sound of her voice coming from behind him and he sent her a nervous smile, “weren’t you going for burgers?”

“Yeah.. YES. I am on my way,” Dean nodded, “you sure you don’t want anything?”

She shrugged, “a milkshake maybe?”

“Coming right up,” Dean nodded and hurried past Sam whispering, “be careful!” as he went.

****

You stared at his back as he hurried up the stairs towards the garage shaking your head silently before turning your attention to the younger Winchester.

“Sam we need to talk!”

Sam sent you a knowing smile, “you heard all that didn’t you?”

“Yes!” you almost yelled, at the wrong brother, “I know he has issues but calling me a witch… That takes the cake!”

Sam started to chuckle before pulling you in for a warm calming hug, “so I help you get back at my idiot brother? And maybe teach him a lesson? ”

You looked up at Sam and a wicked grin slid  your face, “I have the perfect idea.”

****

Dean knew something was wrong as soon as  he entered the bunker. Thick sweet smelling smoke was coming from the library. Dean dropped his bags and ran down the stairs and across the hall where he stopped dead in his tracks.

Y/N’s eyes closed as she chanted something that sounded like greek and Sam was in front of her holding his chest nailed to the floor.

Dean called out his name and Sam’s eyes found his. Sam mouthed “I’m sorry!” before he fell to his knees coughing. Blood covering his clothes and hands.

Dean felt a panic rise within him as he ran across the room catching his brother as he fell. Dean desperately called out to him but Sam didn’t respond. Dean closed his eyes as he felt tears press against them once he realized what he had to do.

In one smooth motion Dean reached for the gun in his belt and aimed it at her. He aimed his gun at the woman he loved more that anything. The woman that had tricked him and was now killing his brother.

Dean closed his eyes not wanting to see her fall to the ground. He did not want to see her die by his hand. So he closed his eyes but before he could pull the trigger he was hit with a force strong enough to knock the gun from his hand and send him flying backwards.

“Sam what the hell?!” Dean yelled. He was on his ass in the middle of the library stared up at his now perfectly fine brother who was holding Dean’s gun.  Dean frowned as a terrifying thought occurred to him.

“Sam listen to me. What ever she did, you can fight this!”

Sam and Y/N looked at each other and started laughing and Dean stared at them in disbelief.  trying to figure out what was going on.

“You are an idiot Dean,” Sam snorted as he reached out his hand offering it to Dean.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Dean growled as he let his brother pull him back onto his feet shooting Y/N a wary look.

“You were really gonna shoot me weren’t you?!” she asked wide eyed and Dean all of a sudden felt a wave of guilt rush over him before he grew angry again.

“If you are not a witch why the hell do you keep a hex bag among your clothes and what the hell is all of this,” Dean motioned around the library and the scene you and Sam had staged.

*****

“The hex bag is one I took off of a witch I killed. My very first hunt. I just keep it with me as a reminder of sorts. I took some stuff out it so it is harmless,” you defended yourself and you saw Dean beginning to relax a little before he apparently remembered his surroundings and the events he had just walked in on.

“And this?” Dean looked from you to his brother who was still chuckling.

“Well there is an interesting story behind that….”

“Well?!” you could tell from the expression on his face he was really getting pissed but looking at Sam you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing again.

“I’m sorry Dean. We were just trying to teach you a lesson…”

You immediately regretted your words when you saw the angry expression on his face. His voice was low when he spoke and you knew he was doing his best not to scream at the two of you.

“A lesson huh? And what lesson did I need teaching that required you to make me think my girlfriend was killing my brother?!”

“I…” you looked to Sam and the same guilt you were feeling was now written all over his face.

“Dean we’re sorry…” Sam began but Dean didn’t listen, he just turned around and almost ran out of the bunker. You felt the tears starting to build behind your eyes.

“Go!” Sam spoke when you looked to him, “I’ll clean this up. You go get him!”

You nodded as Sam gave your arm a reassuring squeeze before you ran up the stairs and out into the garage.

You drew a sigh of relief when you saw the impala was still parked in its spot, but your relief quickly turned into panic when you couldn’t see Dean anywhere. You hurried out of the door and looked around the fields that surrounded the bunker.

You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself when you finally saw him. He was sitting on the same log he had taken you too when you had visited him here the first time. He was looking up at the sky just like you had that night when he had impressed you by knowing the name of almost every constellation.

You walked up to him slowly and looked at him for a few seconds before sitting down next to him. Dean never looked over at you but he didn’t move either.

“Dean I am sorry…” tears streamed down your face as you began to speak, “we took that too far. I didn’t think…”

“Well neither did I,” Dean still wasn’t looking at you but you could hear the emotion in his voice. “I know the lesson, you were trying to teach me. I know you think it took me too long to ask you to move in and I know that you think it is because I am afraid to commit to you…”

Your tears stopped as you listen to his voice and you looked at the side of his face as he continued, “it was never about that, Y/N. Yes I am afraid. I am afraid to lose you. I am afraid that this will somehow turn out to be too good to be true just like everything else in my life has…”

You could no longer stand to listen to him.You’d had no idea that he had been feeling this way and it hurt hearing those words cross his lips. You got off the log and walked in front of him. You gently pushed back at his shoulders and he looked up at you with surprise written on his face. You slowly straddled his lap giving him time to push you away if you were crossing a line. If he was still angry with you. But he didn’t. Instead he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your neck breathing you in.

You soothingly ran your hands up and down his back and into his hair as you started talking, “you’ll never lose me Dean. Not to anything. I love you,” you smiled as you decided to lighten the mood a bit, “and if I had been a witch I would use my powers for good… like putting a spell on Sam to make him do all the cleaning.”

You smiled as you felt Dean chuckle against you and shake his head slightly before finally looking up into your eyes, “I love you Y/N. Sorry for being such a jerk!“That’s okay,” you smiled running your nails through his hair, “you’re my jerk.”

“Yes I am,” Dean smiled as he pulled you closely against him and pressed his lips against yours. His kiss was slow and tender and it felt like it lasted for hours before you finally pulled away frowning.

“Were you really gonna shoot me, Dean?”

Dean raised his eyebrows and grinned at you, “only a little bit…”

He laughed as he felt you struggle to get free a little angered by his answer. Dean wasn’t having it. He managed to wrestle you onto the ground and pin you down beneath him. He kissed your jaw and neck before pulling back and winking.

“Now I might stab you though.” he said as he thrust his hips into you.

“EW DEAN!!” you exclaimed halfway laughing before he silenced you with a kiss. 


End file.
